A Deck of Angels
by Reaper.death
Summary: For akira45, Happy Holidays.


**Dedicated to akira45**

**Happy Holidays!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

XXX

Sometimes, being in the Slifer Red, you'd think it's lonely and degrading. Especially as the only female. Being both, sometimes when you want to be taken seriously, it's hard to get respect.

Especially from Obelisk Blue, but they're mostly rich snobs who are spoiled.

Sera Payton was a first year in Duel Academy, placed in Slifer Red for many reasons (one being her falling asleep during the entrance exams), so she didn't get much respect from the students other than her three good friends: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Bastion Misawa.

She met Jaden and Syrus when she was asked by Dr. Banner to be the Dorm Mother* of the Slifer Red Dormitory, since she was the only girl, and they got along great. She didn't get along with Chumley because she hated grilled cheese. She became friends with Bastion because she had bumped into him at the reference room and helped him find the necessary text books for his classes. They both loved reading books.

Today, she had to stay behind for a little help on reconstructing her deck in Dr. Crowler's class, but he(or she?) mainly insulted Sera for having a pathetic deck. He even went so far as to call her a lost cause and her family a group of mindless drones with nothing better to do. She ran out of the classroom, deck in hand, and in tears.

Sera was now exiting the front of Duel Academy and stopped. She lifted her right hand, looking at her deck, and glared. It was useless and pathetic, she didn't even _like_ dueling.

…but she wanted to learn how to love it. But the teachers and students wouldn't let her find that certain passion.

"Stupid Crowler…stupid school…stupid deck!" Sera snapped as she pulled her hand back, intending to throw it away.

A rough hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "What are you doing?" Sera craned her head enough to see who had said that.

"Z-Zane?"

THE Zane Truesdale who is said to be the top duelist of this academy? THE Zane Truesdale that every Obelisk Blue strived to be. THE Zane Truesdale who is brothers with Syrus Truesdale?

…THE Zane Truesdale who likes plain flavors?

Okay, that's enough.

"What do you want, _Obelisk_?" Sera seethed as she pulled her wrist back. She never realized how hard he had a grip on her wrist until she saw the forming bruise. That boy had power…

Zane stood there, tall and stoic, with his arms at either side. He glared at her a little before saying, "I should be saying the same to you, Slifer. What do you want?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sera cried as she held her deck to her heart. She turned away. "It's because of you stupid _Obelisks_ that I can't even enjoy the game I want to love!" She turned away, feeling fresh salty tears falling down her face once more. "I wanted to learn how to love it, not hate it!"

"Sounds to me that you do want to learn how to love dueling," Zane said in his usual monotonous voice.

Sera turned around and gave him a 'seriously, WTF, did you not hear what I just said BEOTCH?!'. "OF COURSE I DO! I JUST SAID THAT!" She then gasped and calmed down. She didn't need to lose her temper like that. "I-I just want to learn how to. But all I actually learn is that only the best can love the game…"

"That isn't true. Let me see your deck."

Sera gasped before seeing Zane hold out his hand, motioning for her deck. Seriously, THE Zane Truesdale who is known for attracting girls wanted to see her deck?

THE Zane Truesdale—we should really stop.

"I want to see," Zane said sternly when Sera hesitate. The deck quickly made its way into Zane's outstretched hand and he quickly looked through it. There were a good balance of Monsters, Magic, and Traps. They helped each other in many different ways of combination, and some with impressive effects.

Zane could make out oh so many strategies with Sera's deck, and he could see potential if she were to be able to master it right.

Zane quickly handed it back to her and sighed. "I see nothing wrong with your deck. If any, I am impressed with how it was reconstructed. It's balanced and I could make out many strategies with each and every card helps one another. I cannot see why you need to reconstruct this deck—"

"Dr. Crowler told me this deck was pathetic," Sera replied bluntly. Zane blinked before heaving a sigh once more. Of course…

"Dr. Crowler is a man who takes great pride on his Obelisk Blue students," Zane began, though if you look closely, he was twitching, "But his pride has gone into his head, and he will not acknowledge anyone's deck as good as yours unless you were in Obelisk Blue."

Everything went through Sera's ears and she was left looking blankly at Zane. "O-Oh…really?"

"Yes."

"So, he was lying when my deck wasn't a lost cause?"

"Yes."

"That I really can be good at dueling?"

"Yes."

"That my family isn't a bunch of rejected mindless drones who can't even draw a card without help?"

"He went too far with that one."

Zane did not expect what just happened: Sera smiled genuinely at him. A sweet, warm smile that melt even Chazz Princeton's heart. …if he had one (OOOOH, SNAP, HE JUST WENT THEEEERE!).

"Thank you, Zane!" Sera turned away, deck in hand, and ran down the steps and other the sidewalk, walking to the direction of the Slifer's dorm with the attention of challenging Jaden to a duel.

A slight warm blush licked at Zane's face, though he never realized it, and he found himself calling after her, "Sera, if you need pointers on dueling, come meet me at the Lighthouse tonight!"

He never expected Sera to turn around, smile again, wave back, and call back, "Okay! Tonight!"

…THE Sera who loved sweets to death. THE Sera who could be friendly with anyone no matter how much they dislike her (and end up warming up to her)?

THE Sera who accepted his offer to meet up at his usual spot, the lighthouse!?

He had a feeling that after tonight, he would be inviting her again…

His Sera Payton, the Slifer Red's only female girl.

~ (The End) ~

~EXTRA~

Dr. Banner looked at the dirty dishes piling up in the sink of the small kitchen in the cafeteria of Slifer Red's dormitory. He then watched as the students ate their remaining simple, yet delicious, dinner and left the dishes neatly in the sink. They left the room to go outside and head into the building to get a decent night's sleep.

Jaden was finishing his seventh bowl of rice before patting his stomach. "That was awesome! No matter how much I eat, Sera's food is so good!"

Syrus, who was still eating his fried shrimp, nodded. "Yeah, and she's so helpful around the dormitory!" He then blushed. "I do feel kinda bad that she has to do so much without any help…"

They nodded in agreement and finished their dinner before leaving their dishes in the sink and left. Dr. Banner held Pharaoh up into his arms and smiled that never fading smile. He had finished eating a wonderful dish of pasta made by Sera and he was full, but when he had put his plate in the sink, he noticed that Sera wasn't here.

…she was just next to him a minute ago.

"Where could she be? The dishes needs to be done and I must get to my work!" Dr. Banner mused as he slowly left out of the cafeteria.

He never realized that Sera, the very girl the whole Slifer Red, was overprotective of was with Zane, the very boy the whole Obelisk Blue strived to surpass, were meeting together.

The dishes can wait for romance, can't it?

~End~

XXX

**A/N: Sorry if it was so short, I had sooo much to do! But I think this wasn't too bad.**

**Hope you liked it, akira45!**

**Notes…**

**Dorm Mother*…. In a boarding school, sometimes, they have an adult who looks after the dormitory by doing laundry and cooking meals. In Sera's case, because she is the only female there, she was picked by Dr. Banner to help with the cooking and the cleaning, laundry, and many other menial chores that actually matters. It's a big help that everyone in Slifer loves her cooking and appreciates her help.**


End file.
